Sleepless Nights
by ScarlettRin
Summary: Ryo is troubled and he hasn't been able to sleep well for a while. Unexpectedly, one night, Rika shows up at his door. Will Ryo finally get a good night's sleep or not? [RyoxRika] [Oneshot]


**~ Sleepless Nights **

Ryo knew very well he would have spent another sleepless night.

The boy spit out the water in the sink, leaving the toothbrush on the border. He washed his face with cold water, dried himself off and looked at his reflection in the mirror: deep dark bags circled his blue eyes.

"I definitely need to get a good night's sleep tonight…" he sighed, throwing the towel in the laundry bag.

He went to his room and threw himself on the bed. He felt as if his head was going to explode and his eyes were on fire: even if he hadn't slept the previous night, he had had to work on a university project all day long. It was so dead tired that he shouldn't have had any problem in falling asleep, but Ryo could already feel that thousands of thoughts were coming back to keep him awake for the upcoming night.

_«You know, Akiyama, I'm asking Rika out today»._

Henry's words, which had completely taken Ryo off guard two days before, kept on resonating in his head. He hadn't been able to reply anything to his friend and he had been ruminating over it ever since. Did Henry really ask her out? Did they actually go out together? How did it go? Even though he was trying his best not to think about it, his mind couldn't stop imagining the worst case scenarios.

Ryo was almost starting to doze off, ready to live the nastiest nightmares, when it seemed to him that someone had knocked at his door. The boy opened his eyes, looking at the alarm clock on his night table: 22.46. Who could it be? But then again, was someone really knocking or was it just the beginning of a dream? He decided to get up and check; at worst, he would have just drunk some water in the kitchen before coming back to bed.

It took him almost two seconds to decide to open the door after looking through the door hole.

«Rika!» he screamed, finding the girl standing at his front door completely soaked. Her long red hair was untied and wet, her make-up was smeared, tracing some black lines on her cheeks, following the path of her tears. She was wearing a nice, elegant sweater, a black leathered skirt, a pair of black light tights. She must have gone to some special event and she looked damn stunning – as usual. «What happened?!»

«I'm sorry. I don't know why I've come here» she muttered, turning around and starting to leave.

«Hey!» Ryo stopped her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her closer «I don't care, if you don't want to say anything, then don't; but at least come inside and dry yourself off. Does your mother know you're out at this time of the night?»

Rika's eyes filled again with tears, which made Ryo feel totally uncomfortable.

«I don't wanna… go back home… tonight…» she sobbed, allowing herself a moment of unexpected fragility in front of Ryo, who was totally speechless.

«Then, why don't you send her a message telling you're staying over at a friend's house tonight?» Ryo sighed, placing an arm around her shoulders to pull her against his chest.

Unable to gather what was left of her pride, Rika silently cried against his chest for a couple of minutes, trying not sob.

«Let's get inside or you'll catch a cold…» he whispered, turning around without looking at her and leading her inside by taking her hand. «Go and get a hot shower, I'll lend you some dry clothes».

Rika entered the flat, she silently took off her boots and headed to the bathroom without saying anything. She knew Ryo's house quite well – she had already been there several times with the other tamers and sometimes she had self-invited herself there with some stupid excuse, such as showing him around Tokyo since he had just moved there. He had been in Tokyo for almost a year now, she had started high school and Ryo attended university. When they went around together, everyone used to mistake them for an engaged couple and she had to admit she didn't mind that at all.

Then, the break-up of the Tamers. They found out that Ryo came from another dimension, from another world. He had refused to explain in detail what had happened to him in the past and Henry hadn't taken it very well. He said that Ryo was a 'stranger' and an 'untrustworthy' person. _'We don't know anything about him at all'_. Rika didn't agree. They _did_ know him very well, something about his past wasn't enough to change all that they had been and the moments they had spent together. The only person backing her up had been that idiot of Kazu. Kenta and Takato, on the other hand, were uncertain what to say. Jeri was scared. The relationships started to grow cold. That's why, when two days before Henry had asked her out, Rika had replied by rudely laughing at him.

_«If you are refusing to go out with me because of Ryo, I'd like to ask you to think about it carefully, Rika. We don't know anything about him. We don't know what risks you might run by going out with a being from another dimension»._

«_To me, the only being from another dimension it's you_» _she had replied, with an annoyed expression._

The hot water was running along her skin and the sound of the opening door woke her up from her daydreaming.

«I'm not peeping, I swear! I'm leaving some clothes there on the shelf » Ryo chirped, running out of the bathroom before receiving any insults from the girl.

Rika smirked, grabbing the shower gel and stopping immediately as she smelled its perfume: it smelled good. It smelled of safe place. It smelled of Ryo.

Rika entered the living room where Ryo was serving some hot tea on the table.

«He…y…» he greeted her, but greetings died on his lips as soon as he saw the girl wearing only his hoodie, which was covering her just like a very short dress, leaving too much thigh uncovered. Too much for his self-control to bear.

«Joggers were too baggy. I looked like a clown» Rika complained, her usual annoyed expression on her face.

«As you prefer, my queen» he sighed, throwing himself on the sofa. She sat by his side, grabbing a cup of tea and snuggling against him. «May I ask if something… bad… has happened?» he asked, trying to look casual, but clearly worried. Seeing his queen looking so fragile had been quite a trauma for the boy.

«Nothing _too _bad, calm down Heroboy» Rika murmered, looking away with red cheeks. She didn't want to admit it, but she _loved_ seeing Ryo so worried about her. The thing she hated the most about their relationship was the way he could make her feel, just like a damned stupid girl in love – even though, that's exactly what she was – or just like the protagonist of a stupid _shoujo_ _manga_, which she couldn't really bear. But… she couldn't really do anything about it. Feeling his arm behind her along the sofa, perceiving his worried look on her, knowing he would have opened the door even at 3 a.m. for her… she wouldn't have given up to that warm and reassuring feeling for anything in the world.

«I mean, you were all dressed up tonight and you've come right at my door crying and soaked wet…» Ryo added, scratching the back of his neck.

Rika looked at him furtively, sipping her tea. «What do you want to know, Akiyama? Speak up!»

He bit his lower lip, peering at the sly expression on her lovely face. She _knew_. She always knew everything, didn't she?

«Have you been… perhaps… with a boy?»

«No.»

«Thaaanks God»

«Sorry?»

«Well, I mean, because… if a boy hurt you, I should go out in the rain to kick his ass and I have other plans for tonight.»

«Such a heroboy…» she teased him «What other plans do you have for tonight? You didn't seem up to anything when I arrived here.»

«What do you think an attractive 20-year-old student wants to do on a Saturday night in Tokyo? Going to bed at 10 pm, obviously!»

Rika burst out laughing. And Ryo's heart burst out when he saw her. Then, she sighed, after leaving the empty cup on the table.

«Well… my mum and her new _boyfriend _are thinking about moving to _our _house. I spat out a billion insults against them and tonight I've asked my father if we could meet. I've asked him if I could stay at his place for a while, but he dumped me. I could have imagined that, but I kinda feel a bit… _uprooted_? I don't know how to explain it. Like, I don't know where I belong anymore.»

«Yeah, I kinda know that sensation. It happened to me when I accidentally changed dimension» he chuckled, caressing her head lightly.

«I guess… I can imagine that…» she whispered, embarrassed. She didn't really want to end up talking about it, even though she was craving to know more about his past.

«But you know, you can stay at my place if you are willing to iron my shirts.» Ryo changed tone and smirked.

«You can iron them for yourself, Hotshot.»

«But you _do _want to stay here, uh?» he asked, with a sly smile.

«Do I have any alternatives?»

«Henry?»

Rika fired him with her gaze.

«Henry what?» she asked, suspiciously.

«Nothing. Have I said anything at all?» he asked, faking coolness.

«Like '_Rika, do you want to go out with me?'_» she chirped lightly.

«Ah! He asked you then!»

«Oh, for sure. And I replied '_No, I'm sorry, I'm too busy ironing Akiyama's shirts_!'»

This time, it was him the one who burst laughing out loud and, in doing so, he ended up caressing her shoulders. That touch made Rika want to slither behind by leaning her head against Ryo's shoulder and letting him pull her closer.

They remained silent for a few seconds, a bit out of embarrassment, and a bit to taste that moment.

«Is it very tragic the situation with your mother?» Ryo broke the silence, suddenly.

«Well, her boyfriend is six years older than you and he's a moron!»

«Well… a brave choice of hers, indeed. I really think she needs a responsible man. Maybe we should introduce her to my father. He's a respectable man, a great worker, and a good father!» Ryo suggested, thoughtfully.

«Nice idea…_niichan_*.» Rika replied, smirking.

He gave her a shocked look. A chill ran down his spine. «Okay, got it. Better cancel this scenario from our minds.»

«If I were your little sister, I might consider ironing your shirts, I guess.» she whispered sensually, leaning against Ryo's chest.

«Rika…» Ryo smirked nervously, taking Rika's hand in his own and kissing the back of it «I'd rather live a life with wrinkled shirts, rather than having inappropriate thoughts about my _little sister_. Thanks.»

Rika grinned and blushed at the same time, as she quickly withdrew her hand.

«You're an idiot, _really_» she said nervously, jumping up on her feet and heading towards the bedroom. «I-I'm going to sleep.»

«You better lock yourself up in there, _little sis!_» he chuckled as he laid on the sofa.

«I'm leaving it wiiiide open, _niichan_!» Rika chirped, slyly. «Goodnight!»

Ryo eased himself into the sofa, hoping to quickly fall asleep. But he couldn't as the events of that odd night started popping in his mind one after one. Especially the thrills he felt by standing so close to Rika, by touching her. He sighed and decided to get up to get some water. As he did so, he quickly glanced at the corridor.

«Holy shit. She's really left the door open.» he gulped nervously.

He drank a sip of water. Then he saw the vodka bottle in the cupboard. He inhaled and exhaled. He took the alcoholic drink and sipped a shot of vodka. He then drank some other water. He inhaled and exhaled. He glanced at the corridor.

«Fuck you, Henry Wong» he said as he took off his t-shirt and headed with confident steps towards the bedroom.

In the dim light coming from the window, Rika was sitting there, almost waiting for him to arrive.

«Hey, Heroboy, wanna take me to another dimension?» she sneered, murmuring with a low, sensual voice.

Ryo knew very well he would have spent another sleepless night.

**~The end~**

*_niichan = "_big brother" in Japanese.


End file.
